


Почти полтора года (почти без проблем)

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: О важности некоторых слов.





	Почти полтора года (почти без проблем)

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, пост-шестой сезон в первой части.  
> Вдохновитель: осторожно, спойлер https://twitter.com/Cheshirka606/status/1038831258346967040

— С тобой очень удобно целоваться, даже не приходится нагибаться, — Лэнс с намёком чуть сильнее притянул Кита к себе.  
— Эм. Спасибо? — немного растерянно ответил тот, больше занятый рассматриванием сияющего счастьем Лэнса.  
— Знаешь, мне всегда нравились высокие парни, такие, чтобы выше меня или хотя бы одного роста. Понимаешь, я считаю, что...  
Бесконечная болтовня была банально прервана поцелуем.  
— Ты уверен, что сейчас лучшее время для разговоров? — дыхание Кита сбилось, волосы были растрёпаны. Он сейчас казался особенно красивым. Лэнс с усилием сглотнул. — Потому что я настроен совсем не на них.  
— Как никогда согласен с тобой, — Лэнс вновь вцепился пальцами в когда-то столь ненавистный маллет, с наслаждением целуя Кита.  
Разговоры действительно могут подождать.

***

— С Китом что-то не так.  
Лэнс лежал щекой на столе, бездумно вырисовывая на нём какие-то узоры пальцем. Выглядел он откровенно несчастным. Ханк сделал себе мысленную пометку приготовить сегодня на ужин то нечто напоминающее чесночные узелки.  
— Ты не спрашивал у него?  
— Конечно спрашивал, — Лэнс даже поднялся, возмущённый предположением, что он просто наблюдал, как его парень страдает, но на этом запал кончился, и он снова поник. — Он ничего не говорит. Нет, точнее, он говорит. Что всё хорошо и мне просто кажется.  
— Может быть, так и есть? — предположил Ханк, чем заработал убийственный взгляд и тут же поднял руки, признавая поражение.  
— Мне _не_ кажется, — интонационно выделил «не» Лэнс. — С Китом что-то происходит, и он к тому же скрывает это от меня. Неужели он больше мне не доверяет, Ханк? А что если я что-то натворил и теперь он думает, как меня бросить?!  
— Лэнс, — Ханк аккуратно отцепил руки Лэнса, вцепившегося ему в плечи и, кажется, даже не заметившего, как подскочил и перегнулся через стол. — Лэнс. Вы встречаетесь уже сколько, полтора года?  
— Год, пять месяцев и семнадцать дней, — тут же отозвался тот.  
Ханк шокированно уставился в ответ. Лэнс пожал плечами, нисколько не смущённый. Да, он считает. Ему это важно, отстаньте.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Ханк, вновь собравшись с мыслями. — Вы встречаетесь уже почти полтора года. Если бы Кит хотел тебя бросить, он бы уже бросил, — Ханк сделал вид, что пропустил мимо ушей обиженное «Вот спасибо». — К тому же, это ведь Кит. Он прямолинейный, если его что-то не устраивает, он не будет молчать.  
— Наверное, ты прав, но я не знаю, что и думать.  
— Просто поговори с ним ещё раз, — мягко улыбнулся Ханк. Лэнс кивнул.  
— Так что сегодня на ужин? Тебе помочь?  
Ханк незаметно с облегчением выдохнул. Его друг пришёл в себя.

***

Кита хотелось целовать.  
Не только в губы, а повсюду.  
Оставить россыпь поцелуев на острых ключицах, сильных руках, крепком прессе, а потом вернуться и всё-таки поцеловать в губы, сплетаясь языками и притягивая друг друга как можно ближе.  
Кита хотелось касаться.  
Любоваться контрастом его бледной кожи со своей смуглой, наслаждаться тихими несдержанными вздохами, а затем спуститься вниз, обхватывая рукой стоящий член и вырывая первый за вечер стон.  
Киту хотелось приносить удовольствие, дарить наслаждение, защищать, поддерживать, слушать, говорить с ним, заниматься сексом, просто обнимать, делиться прошлым, не скрывать чувства, быть всегда рядом.  
Кита хотелось любить.  
Что Лэнс и делал со всей отдачей, стараясь выразить любовь действиями, а не словами, потому что знал, что для Кита важнее они.  
Сегодня активом был Лэнс, так что у него была свобода действий, которой он решил воспользоваться на полную, чтобы вытащить Кита из его странного состояния.  
— Чёрт, да действуй ты уже, — мученически взвыл Кит после, кажется, целой вечности, потраченной на растяжку.  
Он смотрел в потолок, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся и совершенно идеальный.  
— Как скажешь, — Лэнс вынул пальцы из растянутого отверстия, попутно смазывая свой член.  
Он оставил россыпь поцелуев на груди и провёл языком до шеи Кита — его тело было личным фетишем Лэнса, и он этого совершенно не скрывал — чем вызвал нетерпеливый рык, смешанный со стоном.  
Лэнс входил медленно, игнорируя недовольство Кита, и остановился, дойдя до конца, склонившись, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза. Кит поймал его взгляд и замер. Они целую вечность просто дышали одним воздухом, пока Кит не выдержал, притянув его в поцелуй, который разорвал только чтобы простонать — Лэнс стал методично вбиваться, попадая по простате.  
Кит сегодня был шумный, отзывчивый, даже больше, чем обычно. В какой-то момент он обнял Лэнса так сильно, что руки у него подкосились и он рухнул всем весом на Кита.  
Кит усмехнулся, Лэнс поцеловал его в висок.  
— Детка, я польщён, что ты хочешь быть ближе, но мы и так уже очень близки, — и демонстративно двинул бёдрами.  
— Детка, — передразнил Кит и задорно шлёпнул Лэнса по заднице. — Меньше слов, больше действий.  
— Есть, мой лидер, — подмигнул он и сходу взял быстрый темп.  
Когда они наконец кончили, вспотевшие и слегка уставшие, но невероятно удовлетворённые, Лэнс развалился на груди Кита, предварительно всё-таки вынув член.  
— Кит, — тот в ответ лениво мурлыкнул, подавая знак, что слушает. Он казался таким уставшим, что донимать его разговорами казалось кощунством. — Нет, ничего. Я, пожалуй, в душ.  
Лэнс выпутался из крепких объятий и захлопнул за собой дверь ванной, не увидев, каким несчастным взглядом его проводил Кит.  
Когда он вернулся, Кит уже спал, отвернувшись к стенке и сжавшись в комок. Лэнс аккуратно лёг рядом, но ещё полночи не мог сомкнуть глаз, одолеваемый мыслями, даже не представляя, что Кит тоже не может уснуть. Ближе к утру в голове наконец созрел гениальный план действий.  
Будильник они оба проспали.

***

Наблюдать за тренировкой Кита можно было бесконечно.  
Он кружился с мечом, сражаясь с воображаемым противником, делал выпады и в целом представлял собой образец силы, скорости, грации и красоты. Так что Лэнсу было нисколько не стыдно, что он каждый раз бессовестно залипал. А в последнее время Кит стал собирать отросшие волосы в хвостик на тренировках, так что теперь вдвойне больше хотелось присесть в углу и просто смотреть.  
Но любование любованием, а у него, в конце концов, была тут важная миссия, поэтому он проверил, что дверь за ним закрылась, и откашлялся, привлекая внимание. Иначе можно было и под атаку случайно попасть.  
— Кит, нам надо поговорить.  
Кит едва заметно вздрогнул и деактивировал байярд.  
— Я уже собирался заканчивать тренировку, потому что нужно встретиться с Широ и Аллурой, так что давай попозже.  
Лэнс хмыкнул. Ожидаемо.  
Кит в это время пытался открыть дверь, которая неожиданно не хотела поддаваться.  
— Что за чёрт?  
— Не старайся, я знал, что ты попытаешься сбежать, поэтому подговорил Пидж заблокировать её. И поверь, с учётом того, что этот мелкий гремлин с меня стребовал, она не откроется, пока мы не поговорим, — Лэнс сделал несколько шагов навстречу, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Кита. — Мы оба не выйдем отсюда, пока ты не скажешь, что с тобой в последнее время происходит. И даже атака галра тебя не спасёт, Кит Когане.  
Кит опустил взгляд и сжал челюсть, явно борясь с самим собой, Лэнс ждал. Наконец Кит вздохнул и решительно подошёл почти вплотную, а затем провёл ладонью от своей макушки до лба Лэнса.  
— Теперь понимаешь? — он выглядел решительно, но очень несчастно, что только больше запутывало.  
— Э-э-э... нет.  
— Чёрт возьми, Лэнс, ты выше меня!  
— И это плохо?  
Кит посмотрел на него как на идиота. Яснее, что именно так расстроило Кита, не становилось.  
— Ты комплексуешь, Кит?  
— Лэнс, — с такой же интонацией он мог сказать «самый тупой человек во вселенной». — Ты помнишь, что сказал мне в тот день, когда мы начали встречаться?  
— Что люблю тебя, — мгновенно ответил Лэнс. Кит слегка покраснел — как и каждый раз, когда Лэнс это говорил, — но стал выглядеть ещё несчастнее.  
— Помимо этого.  
Лэнс усиленно пытался вспомнить, что такого важного он ещё сказал в тот день, но не получалось. Кит вздохнул.  
— Ты сказал, что тебе всегда нравились высокие парни. Ростом с тебя или даже выше.  
В голове словно что-то щёлкнуло, пазл наконец сложился, и Лэнс рассмеялся.  
— Прости-прости, — он наконец смог взять себя в руки, наткнувшись на возмущённый взгляд Кита. — Кит, — Лэнс подошёл ближе, убедившись, что Кит смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Ты первый и единственный парень, на которого я обратил внимание. До тебя я думал, что меня привлекают только девушки, так что предпочтений в парнях у меня вообще не было. А тогда я просто растерялся и нёс бред. В конце концов, я даже представить не мог, что тоже тебе нравлюсь.  
— Я люблю тебя, — перебил его Кит.  
Внутри поднялась волна счастья — Кит редко говорил это вслух, так что Лэнс не сдержался и обнял его.  
— И я тебя люблю. И мне совершенно не важно, какого ты роста — даже если ты внезапно станешь ростом с Пидж, я всё равно буду тебя любить.  
Кит уткнулся ему в плечо, разоб обмякнув, словно из него наконец ушло давнее напряжение.  
— Значит, это и было той проблемой, из-за которой ты ходил таким расстроенным последний месяц?  
Кит согласно угукнул куда-то ему в плечо.  
— Глупый маллет.  
— Просто заткнись.  
Лэнс улыбнулся ему в макушку.  
Всё хорошо. 


End file.
